Therapy: A Narnia VDT fanfic
by hppjfan371
Summary: Several little scenes from the Dawn Threader movie. Set to "Therapy" by All Time Low. NOt very good, I know, but please read anyways, first fic of this kind. Switches POV for each verse/chorus and junk.


**I know this probably isn't my best, but I just had to do a Narnia ATL fic.**

_**My ship went down, in a sea of sound.  
>When I woke up alone I had everything;<br>A handful of moments, I wished I could change,  
>And a tongue like a nightmare, that cut like a blade.<strong>__  
><em> I looked at Gael. She was already asleep. Perfect. Now I could do my spell in private. Then I quickly unfolded the piece of parchment that I had hidden in my tunic earlier. It was hard to read in the dim light, but I managed with a squint. "transform my reflection," I read quietly, "cast into perfection. Lashes, lips and complexion. Make me she, whom I'd agree. Holds more beauty over me." My skin didn't do anything. I didn't feel anything. Did I do the spell right? If I didn't, would I turn worse? What was going to happen?

_**In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,  
>But they tore me apart, like a hurricane.<br>A handful of moments, I wished I could change,  
>But I was carried away.<strong>_

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in, do you think we should head back?" Eustace asked. Idiot. He was definitely lying, I could tell by his pig-like face.

"Do you want to come here and guard… something?" Edmund asked with an annoyed look on his face.

". great idea, cousin!" Eustace replied, running towards us with his long, fat legs. "Very, uh, logical." We almost made our way to the door, but Caspian turned back. He went over to Eustace and handed him a small dagger. He walked back to us with a slightly smug look on his face. "I've got it!" Eustace said. "D-d-don't worry!" Caspian rolled his eyes and we went inside. I didn't see very much because it was so dark, but I could make out several bell-like objects. My skin crawled, and I became suddenly suspicious. I walked towards a stand, almost bumping into a statue of what looked like a scholar. I kept my hand on my dagger, gripping the hilt tightly. Edmund led, holding his torch forwards. He took out his sword as we approached a podium. A large book was opened to a middle- page, with several names on the page, some crossed out. "It looks like some kind of… fee," I said. A fountain pen was opened, next to a long faded red ribbon. Edmund shed his torch on it, scanning the page. We stood there, but soon I heard a noise. The bell tolled. I heard men yelling. What was going on?

"Look out!" Caspian yelled. I spread out reluctantly. Edmund moved away from me, but I didn't want him to. I raised my dagger…

_**Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>And you can keep all your misery.<strong>_

"You alright?" Caspian asked. I nodded and looked around. He kicked the door again.

"Yeah," I lied. Lucy was still out there somewhere. I had to find her. I didn't care if I died, personally. I had promised my parents, Peter and Susan, everyone that I would keep Lucy safe, and here I was, letting her slip out of my grip. Her screams still rang in my ears.

"It's hopeless," a voice in the corner said. "You'll never get out."

_**My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd.  
>I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.<br>I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone,  
>and the experts say I'm delirious.<strong>_

"So what do you think is in there?" The Minotaur asked.

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund said. He grabbed my hand. It stopped shaking. He knew my hands shook when I was nervous, and he knew that I was probably nervous.

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian said.

"Pure evil," Drinian added, summing up what everyone had already said. "Tavros, unlock the armory." He walked away from the wheel and over to the main deck.

"My lord," the Minotaur Tavros replied with a nod.

"Archers, prepare yourselves." This was my cue.

_**Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can take back your misery.<strong>_

I stopped the book and it opened to another page. It was a spell to… "An infallible spell to make you she: The beauty you've always wanted to be?" I continued to the mirror. It changed from a picture of me to…. "Susan? What's going-" No, it wasn't Susan. It was me. "On." I tilted my head to the side. Wow, I looked, really pretty. But look at me now… I took one look at me. No. I looked terrible. I had to be beautiful. Why else would no one look at me, notice me? "No! Wait!" The image started to fade. I had to do the spell, now.

"ROAR!" Aslan roared loudly. At least, I think it was Aslan. No other roar could be that powerful. I ripped the page out of the book and continued on.

_**Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to.  
>They're better off without you.<br>Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to.  
>They'll fall asleep without you.<br>You're lucky if your memory remains.**_

"Oh, yes. Follow the imaginary Blue Star to the island of Ramandoodoo," I said, kicking a rock. "Lay the seven steak knives at the table of a talking lion." I laughed at myself. "Ninnies." I continued, but walked upon a cliff. A large pile of golden color was lying inside the tiny valley. "What's that?" It was all…gold?

_**Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can choke on your misery…<strong>_


End file.
